


[podfic] Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by accrues



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: So it's not enough to keep you warm,Venom growled.I have to make you remember all the time that you are warm.





	[podfic] Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Hands, Warm Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383503) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> So it's actually summer where I am but somehow this also... cools me down? Look, idk. 
> 
> Stylistically stilted as per ReenaJenkins' suggestions*
> 
>  
> 
> With my greatest thanks to DiraSudis for having a blanket permission statement in their profile.

Length: 08:43

Download this short podfic from Google Drive as an [.m4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_AliTb8woAXNLIn6Lh-IrNwiUn3RIf9K) [8.4MB] or stream/download [.mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ke7deCVo3OtvwOUL9oe6PYXVqNCHvBEX) [8.4MB]

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm kidding, I'm just an awkward turtle but my therapist told me to post it despite my protests, so what're you gonna do.


End file.
